And Still
by Mallovoriel
Summary: one. ya'll know i'm bad at summaries. two. i honestly have no idea where this came from


A/N: well this was certainly weird… I honestly don't know where it came from. I've been so drained lately I've hardly had the time or energy to write. Yet here it is… I think you can probably figure out who's talking and who they're talking about but if someone needs clarification please feel free to ask.

Disclaimer: the song is And Still by Reba McEntire. And therefore is obviously not mine.

_Thousands of people live in this town_

_And I had to run into him_

Well that was definitely interesting. I really hadn't expected to run into him today. I mean I knew he lived somewhere in the area, but seriously, there's how many million people living here? Besides, I'd been here a week and hadn't run into him yet, I thought maybe that my luck would hold… how wrong I was…

_When I saw him there on that busy street_

_Those feelings came back again_

So far I'd been able to deny ever feeling anything for him, and I'd been able to avoid contact with him as well.

He looked gorgeous. His hair had gotten grayer since the last time I'd seen him, but it only made him look that much more distinguished. I guess it was really inevitable, feelings like mine just don't vanish on a whim. They should've been dealt with before things got this far. I never should've gotten so attached. We both knew it was only going to be temporary.

_There was nowhere to run_

_Nowhere to hide_

I was just out on a quiet stroll, enjoying the cool evening air. I was heading back to the hotel knowing it would be dark soon.

I was in a melancholy mood today so I figured I'd just order room service and be done with it. Foolproof plan right? But I guess I stared too long because he had already seen me, his deep brown eyes conveying a cornucopia of emotions. And why shouldn't they? After all we hadn't parted on the best of terms.

_He walked up to me_

_Looked in my eyes_

I swear he could see right through me, that he could see all the emotions going through my mind. But then his gaze always did that too me. I'd never really believed it when people had talked about 'piercing' gazes or glances, not until I met him.

_And still_

_The world stood still_

_I couldn't move_

_And all I could feel was this aching in my heart_

_Sayin' I loved him still_

_He said how have you been_

_It's great to see you again_

_You're really a sight for sore eyes_

_I said I can't complain_

_Oh I'm doin' fine_

_We talked as the people rushed by_

I still can't remember what we talked about, just small talk I'm sure. Those nonsensical little things you could converse about without paying any attention at all.

_We laughed about old times_

_And all we went through_

It was kind of like being an observer in my own body. I knew I was talking to him, laughing at his jokes, asking him about life. But I had no control over it whatsoever.

_That's when he hugged me_

_And said I've missed you_

Then my mind began registering again, when he reached for me. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as he hugged me. I think I hugged him back, I'm not sure. But it certainly wasn't just a friendly everyday hug it was the kind of hug ex-lovers would share. Which was of course appropriate, as that was what we were.

_And still_

_The world stood still_

_I couldn't move_

_And all I could feel was this aching in my heart_

_Sayin' I loved him still_

When we broke apart I couldn't help but feel a little surge of hope somewhere deep within me. What was I to do but encourage it?

_That's when she walked up to him_

_He said this is my wife_

_I gave my best smile_

_But I was dying inside_

Wrong choice obviously… He introduced her and I smiled politely. She was beautiful. His wife I mean. Tall, blonde, with blue eyes and long legs, what more could a man ask for? It was obvious I didn't stand a chance, even if they hadn't been married.

_He said we've gotta go now _

_It's getting late_

_It was so good to see you _

_And then they walked away_

After a few minutes she reminded him of their reservations at one of the more upscale downtown restaurants. He invited me to join them. It was the polite thing to do. But while he sounded genuine, his eyes pleaded for me to turn him down. I acquiesced.

_And still_

_The world stood still_

_I couldn't move_

_And all I could feel was this aching in my heart_

_Sayin' I loved him still_

Why you ask? Why wouldn't I have taken the opportunity while I had it? It's simple really. The same thing I'd been denying all along. I… I love him.

---


End file.
